Just the Two of US
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Management memanggilku sebelum aku datang ke musical mu kemarin.. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang giliranku dan Shindong hyung untuk melaksanakan wajib militer.. aku sudah menolak Kyu, tapi mereka memaksa. Eomma dan Appa bahkan sudah menyetujuhinya.. aku tidak bisa menolak mereka Kyu.. aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.." / KyuMin Drabble / BL / DLDR! / RnR?


**~Just the two of us~**

**KyuMin fanfiction**

**©AlisyaRamadhani**

**.**

**Length : Drabble**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, Typo(s), DLDR!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Namja berkulit pucat itu melepaskan seatbelt mobil nya dengan gerakan cepat. napas nya yang memburu dan rahangnya yang keras jelas sekali menggambarkan jika namja tampan itu sedang marah. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu malang mobil mewahnya dan membantingnya kasar. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, ia melangkah cepat nyaris berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju Dorm nya. Tak ia pedulikan suara bising sepatu nya yang bergesekan dengan lantai putih itu yang tentu saja mengganggu siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Seperti nya keberuntungan sedang memihaknya. Pintu lift di ujung lorong sedang membuka lebar. Dengan sedikit berlari, namja penyuka game Starcraft itu kini sudah berada di dalam Lift yang kosong.

Kyuhyun memejamkan sebentar. Suasana Lift yang sepi membuatnya semakin risau. Pikirannya melayang saat ia pertama kali mendengar berita buruk itu. Yang membuatnya seperti orang kesetanan melesat kembali menuju Dorm nya. Hanya satu sebenarnya yang membuatnya harus berlari-lari seperti ini.

Menemui Kekasihnya, sang Bunny Boy.

Bisa-bisa nya Sungmin mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti ini. Apa-apaan itu! Mendaftar Wamil tanpa memberitahunya seperti ini? Kyuhyun bahkan merasa seperti orang bodoh saat Minho memberitahunya tadi. Ck! bahkan tak terlitas sedikitpun di pikirannya Sungmin akan Wamil secepat ini.

**Ting!**

Suara pintu Lift yang membuka menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun dengan segera berlari lagi menuju Dorm nya di tengah lorong.

**Cklek!**

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu malang Dormnya dengan kasar. Tanpa menutupnya, Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya, dan berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

Semua member Super Junior tampak tersentak sebentar, mereka lalu dengan serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Dimana kesopananmu hah? Kami lebih tua dari mu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Heechul sinis sambil mengusap lembut bulu abu-abu Heebum yang tampak tenang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membual, dimana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Suara nya sudah sedikt ia rendahkan.

"Di kamar Kyu,"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera melesat pergi menuju kamar Sungmin atau -mantan- kamar Yesung lebih tepatnya.

Ryeowook menatap sendu seluruh Hyungdeulnya. "Hyung, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya," ujarnya lirih.

Kangin mengangguk. Menghela napas sebentar, lalu berujar. "Aku hanya berharap mereka baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk ingin menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang baru saja di banting oleh sang Maknae. Sebagai penghuni tetap Dorm lantai 11 ini, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan sensitive bila mengenai Sungmin. Ia menghela napas sebentar. "Semoga saja-"

.

.

* * *

**BRAK!**

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat pintu kamarnya di banting kasar. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menatap sang pelaku 'Pemabanting pintu kamarnya'

Sungmin menutup buku nya dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas. "Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tampak mengatur napasnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju Sungmin. Ikut mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur dan mencengkram bahu Sungmin sedikit kasar.

"Ming! Apa-apaan ini?"

Sungmin sedikit kaget menerima perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya King Aegyo Super Junior itu sedikit mengerti, terlebih saat melihat kilatan marah di mata Kekasihnya itu. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut lengan dingin Kyuhyun. "Ada apa hm?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mendaftarkan diri Wajib Militer tanpa memberitahu ku dulu?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sendu.

"Kyu-" Sungmin melepaskan lembut cengkraman erat telapak tangan Kyuhyun di bahu nya. Namja manis itu lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya, membenamkan wajah imutnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang hangat dan nyaman. "Maafkan aku, apa kau marah?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam dalam-dalam emosinya. Bagaimana pun ia tak akan mungkin mampu lama-lama marah pada Sungmin. "Tidak Ming.. A-aku tidak marah, hanya saja a-aku.."

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di surai lembut Sungmin.

"Hanya saja?" Sungmin bertanya, suara nya sedikit terendam dada Kyuhyun.

".. Kecewa."

Sungmin terdiam. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan sangat menohoknya. Setitik embun mengumpul di kelopak mata nya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Sungmin lebih memilih Kyuhyun memarahinya, atau membentak sekalipun. Asal Kyuhyun tidak berkata seperti ini.. kecewa?

"Hiks.."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar isakan Sungmin. Refleks, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ming? Kenapa menangis hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua ibu jari nya, mengusap liquid itu dengan lembut.

"Kyu~ hiks.. _Mian_~" Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Tak memperdulikan akibat perilakunya tadi akan membuat jaket hitam yang di kenakan Kyuhyun menjadi basah karena air matanya.

"Ssstt~" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Kyu~" Sungmin semakin merancau.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki alasan kan? Katakan padaku.."

Sungmin menghela napas. "Management memanggilku sebelum aku datang ke musical mu kemarin.."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang giliranku dan Shindong hyung untuk melaksanakan wajib militer.. aku sudah menolak Kyu, tapi mereka memaksa. Eomma dan Appa bahkan sudah menyetujuhinya.. aku tidak bisa menolak mereka Kyu.. aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap Sungmin erat. Berkali-kali ia mendaratkan ciumannya di ujung kepala Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tanpa mu Ming.. dua tahun.. itu sangat lama Min.."

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Nado_..." Sungmin mengendorkan pelukannya lalu menatap dalam kedua manik kelam Kyuhyun. "Aku berjanji akan selalu memberi kabar padamu.. menghubungi mu setelah tugas ku selesai.. bertemu dengan mu tiga bulan sekali.. aku janji.."

"Ming~"

"Kumohon~ jangan membuatku semakin sulit meninggalkanmu Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Tapi kau berjanji akan selalu memberi kabar padaku kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja!"

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Akan ku coba.."

Sungmin merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali memeluk Kekasih nya erat. "_Gomawo_ Kyu~ _saranghae_.."

"_Nado saranghae_.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama.

Sungmin semakin menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Bahkan _Butt_ besarnya -menurut Kyuhyun- tidak sengaja menggesek 'adik' Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lemas itu.

"Ming~ eunghh.."

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya polos saat tak sengaja mendengar suara desahan tertahan Kyuhyun. Refleks namja manis itu merenggangkan pelukannya. "Kyu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sayang~"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah membangunkan adikku chagi-ya~"

"E-eh? Kyu?" Sungmin berseru panik saat Kyuhyun dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mulai merangkak di atasnya untuk menindihnya.

"Tidak akan lama.. aku berjanji.." bisiknya seductive sambil meniup-niup telinga Sungmin dan sekali-kali menjilatnya.

"Ta-tapi Kyuuhhngghh.."

.

"K-kyuhh~" Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya pada bantal yang menjadi penyangga pinggangnya. kedua kaki nya sudah melingkar rapi di bahu Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya tergagap mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun yang ikut menyangga pinggangnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Sudah.. aku lelah.. eungghh.." Sungmin menggerang nikmat saat Junior Kyuhyun menabrak telak titik kenikmatannya.

"Sebentar, akuuhh.. a-akan datang sebentar.. aghhh. la-lagi.." Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo sodokannya. lengan kanannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyangga pinggang Sungmin ia angkat untuk mengocok junior Sungmin yang sudah kembali tegang.

"Kau benar-benar se-sempit.. eungghh."

Sungmin semakin menggila saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan lihai mengurut Juniornya. Semakin menghantarkannya untuk klimaks secepatnya. Bahkan namja manis dengan seluruh peluh di tubuhnya itu melupakan kenyataan bahwa ini sudah ronde ke 4 yang sudah mereka lakukan. "De-deperrrr.. unghhh.. ahhhhh." desah Sungmin nikmat.

Sungmin meliukan tubuhnya ke atas, ia sudah benar-benar di ujung saat ini. "Kyuhh.. Kyuhhh! eunghh.. aaAAHHH!"

"Hah.. hah.." Sungmin tampak mengatur napasnya pasca orgasme hebatnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati orgasme nya saat Kyuhyun kembali menghentakan miliknya dengan keras.

"A-aku akan ke-keluar.. eunghh.. aahhh.. aaaAAHH!" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat, di susul dengan sperma nya yang menyembur banyak di dalam _Hole_ Sungmin. "Hah.. hahh.." Kyuhyun mengecup sayang kening Sungmin. Lalu dengan lembut ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari _Hole_ Sungmin. "Gomawo Chagiya."

Kyuhyun menarik bantal di bawah pinggang Sungmin lalu membaringkan tubuh polosnya di samping Sungmin lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mendepak Sungmin semakin erat. "Maafkan aku."

"_Gwaenchana_.."

"Hahh.." Kyuhyun menghebuskan napasnya kasar. Mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang. "Aku pasti akan merindukan ini.." gumamnya.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya sayang. "Hanya dua tahun.. itu tidak lama.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kembali mencium kening Sungmin sayang. "Tentu.. hanya dua tahun.. tidak lama," gumamnya menenangkan dirinya.

"_Gomawo saranghae.. jeongmhal saranghae_.."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum lembutnya. "_Nado saranghae_.. tidurlah.."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menyamankan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengusap lembut rambutnya, semakin menghantarnya kedalam alam mimpi.

_Hanya dua tahun.. itu tidak lama.._

.

_Not breathing to feel you..  
__Clutching both fists together to touch you..  
__You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me..  
__In the unstoppable memories.._

_._

**_Back Song : Daydream -Super Junior-_**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Kelar.. kelaarr.. ini Drabble request mu eon! *lirik eonni* padahal awalnya ini bukan Rate M lho.. tp yasudahlah #plak**

**Ini hanya securah/? kegalauan ku Ming yang akan wamil! Ahhhh -_-**

**Mian kalo gaje / typos**

**RnR?**


End file.
